I Never Knew
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: When Misty goes missing, and discovers something she never heard of. When Ash goes to save her and realizes something he Never Knew. Pokeshipping and one-sided Pearlshipping.
1. Pity You Don't Remember Chap 1

When Misty goes missing, and discovers something she never heard of. When Ash goes to save her and realizes something he Never Knew. Pokeshipping and one-sided Pearlshipping.

**Hay peeps this is my first fanfic so I hope u like! Please review!**

**Thx**

**Pokemoncrazygirl**

It was a cold night in Cerulean city. The gym had just closed for the day and inside on the diving board sat Gym Leader Misty Waterflower.

Misty sat and stared down at her pokemon happily swimming around. Except for one pokemon who lay on a float because it doesn't know how to swim. She smiled happy that her pokemon were having a great time. She thought about what happened today. Not one trainer had even given her some competition.

_None of those pokemon were as good as Pikachu. Pikachu. Ash. Ash. ASH!_

Ash. The only thing she thought about. She wanted to be with him. She missed him.

_Forget about him. He's in Sinnoh and besides he has the beautiful Dawn with him anyways. Like he would miss me._

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't forget. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

_Probably another trainer. Maybe though it might be ASH! Forget it Misty, he's in Sinnoh and wouldn't come all the way here just to visit me._

"The Gym's Closed!" Misty shouted.

"I didn't come here for a battle" said a dark deep familiar voice

"Well, what do 'ya want?" Misty yelled.

Suddenly large metal claws broke through the ceiling of the Gym and grabbed Misty.

"OH MY GOD" Misty screamed.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was dressed in all black. A hood over his head soo no one could see his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Misty screamed.

"Forget me so soon twerp?"

"Twerp?"

"To think I had been following you and your pesky friends for years not knowing you were the one I needed."

"Let me ask you again. WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"It's a pity you don't remember me."

The man pulled back his hood a revealed his face.

" oh my god" Misty whispered.

**To be continued...**

**Hey hope you liked! Next chap will be up soon I promise! :) Please review!**


	2. I'm Gonna Find You Chap 2

"Giovanni" Misty whispered.

"Thats right, my little goddess" Giovanni asked.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Shhhh, its time to go to bed" Giovanni whispered

Then everything went black.

" Dawn, Brock hurry up!" Ash called.

" What's the rush Ash" Dawn asked sweetly.

"I have to tell mom and Misty that I am the official Sinnoh league champion.!" Ash said.

He pumped his fist in to the air.

_I can't wait to see the look on Misty's face when she finds out that I ACTUALLY WON!_

Dawn's face fell at the sound of Misty's name.

_That red-headed twerp will NEVER steal Ash from me._

" That's sooooooooo sweet of you Ash!" Dawn gushed.

Ash being the dense-headed person he was did not get Dawn's attempt at flirting.

"Uh huh" Ash replied "Misty won't believe I won!"

Dawn's fake smile fell at the sound of Misty's name AGAIN!

"What does she have that I don't?" Dawn muttered

"Did 'ya say something Dawn?" Ash asked

Dawn put a fake smile on her face.

" I said that I am sure she'll be thrilled!" Dawn said sweetly.

"Look there's the pokemon center!" Ash said pointing towards the building.

"Nurse Joy here I come!" Brock said running towards the Pokemon center.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ash yelled.

Dawn sighed. She was in no rush to get to the pokemon center. She was thinking about Ash.

_Why does he like her so much? She is not nearly as pretty as I am. She argues and yells at him all day. You will be mine Ash Ketchum you will be mine!_

"Hey Ash wait up!" Dawn yelled and ran after him.

At the pokemon center Ash ran up to the video phone. Dawn watched him, hiding around the corner. And of course Brock was busy flirting with Nurse Joy.

Ash's moms face appeared on the screen. Her eyes were red and her nose looked scratched. Tear stains were all over her face.

_What happened? Why is was she crying?_

Then Ash's mom burst in to tears.

"Hey mom what happened?" Ash asked.

"Oh sweetheart" Ash's mom sobbed. "Its well what it just-"

His mom started sobbing harder.

" I'm sorry sweetie it's just that- Well you know Misty?"

"Well of course mom."

"Right, right. Why am I asking such silly questions?"

Ash started to worry.

_What happened to Misty? Is she OK? Is she hurt? Is she-_

The sound of Ash's mom's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Misty's gone missing" Ash's mom said in a serious voice. "Bye honey"

Ash froze. It was as if time had stopped.

_Misty's gone? No, no, no SHE CAN'T BE! I'm gonna go find her. YES, thats what I'll do!_

Dawn's thoughts were completely different.

_Misty's gone? This is too good to be true! Now Ash is all mine!_

Brock also heard what Ash's mom said.

_WHAT? No way! She can't be gone. She was like my little sister. Oh man. Poor Ash. Never got his little feelings sorted out to tell her the truth. Now she's missing-_

Brock's thoughts were interrupted by Ash's voice.

"I AM GONNA GO FIND MISTY!" Ash yelled and ran out the door.

"Hey Ash Wait for me!" Brock yelled and ran after him.

Dawn was seriously angry now.

_NOW HE'S GONNA GO LOOK FOR HER! THIS IS LIKE SOOOOOO NOT FAIR. UGH! I should go after him though. Can't let him leave without me. When we meet Misty I will prove to her that he is MINE! _

Dawn got a plan. She smiled evilly.

"Hey Ash, Don't leave without me!" Dawn yelled, and ran after him.

_If I hadn't stopped him he would've ran all the way to Cerulean city! _Brock thought.

It was night now. It was cold and it looked like a storm was coming.

"Ashhh, I am soooooooo cold" Dawn gushed, hoping Ash would cuddle her to keep her warm or at LEAST give her his jacket.

But Ash completely ignored her.

"I wonder if its cold where Misty is? I hope she stays warm" Ash said.

Dawn was REALLY MAD now.

"Hey, Ash you know we can't walk all the way to Cerulean. It's getting late we should rest" Brock said.

"No way! Misty is in trouble. You rest if you want but I'm not gonna." Ash said

"Ash, when we get there we will need energy to help her. If we sleep now I promise we can start as soon as you get up" Brock said.

Ash nodded. Everyone got ready for bed.

Dawn snuggled closer to Ash when she was sure he was sleeping.

"Misty, I lo-" Ash muttered in his sleep

Dawn stared at him with a broken heart.

_Misty, when I finally meet you I will prove to you Ash is mine! Only Mine!_


End file.
